Providers of online information have an ability to provide vast quantities of such information, but may find it difficult to match intended users with specific, desired portions of the available information. For example, providers of online shopping websites may offer many products for sale, yet potential customers may be unable to identify a specific product for purchase.
Consequently, providers attempt to assist potential customers and other users in finding particular products or other information. For example, search engines may be used to receive search queries from potential customers, and to provide search results that are determined to be potential matches for the received query. Somewhat similarly, in the context of online shopping websites, filters may be provided to customers to assist the customers in browsing products for sale.
For example, providers of online shopping websites may have a vast inventory of products for sale, and it may be difficult for a potential customer to locate a specific, desired product. Consequently, the website provider may utilize a plurality of filters that are designed to select one or more subsets of the products for sale, so as to restrict a number of available choices experienced by the potential customer, and, ideally, allow the potential customer to select from among such filters to obtain products that are of particular interest to the potential customer.
In practice, however, such filters may be too few, too numerous, too general, or too specific to meet the needs of a given potential customer. Moreover, different potential customers may have different needs and preferences with regard to what type of product to buy. As a result, customers may experience frustration and inconvenience, and may be unable to locate a desired product for purchase. Meanwhile, providers may experience decreases in profits and reduced customer satisfaction levels.